This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1: To solve a nonlinear differential equation with the changing boundary condition due to the dependency Rd = f(c), where c is a concentration of K+ ions near the outer membrane boundary, and Rd = dUw/dl is the differential resistance of the membrane at the point of the v.c.c. with voltage U and current I. As the result, we will obtain the development of the non-stability in time and space. Integrating the equation will make it possible to obtain the quantity of ions K+ that arrive at the axon due to one pulse. Experimental results: ~3.6xlO"12 Mole/cm2/pulse. The determination of the non-stability in time (eq.16, [11]) will give the entire time of the growing part of the pulse. Experimental results: approximately 0.5 msec. Specific Aim 2: To describe the process of the nerve pulse transfer in a more complete way taking into account the sodium component of the membrane current. This component, as it is known, plays a very important role in the dynamics of the change in the membrane potential. Specific Aim 3: Further refinement of the theory.